Арка Фантом Лорд
Арка Фантом Лорд - пятая Сюжетная Арка сериала "Fairy Tail". After completing the Galuna Island mission, Team Natsu returns home to see their guild building damaged by enormous iron beams. They quickly find out it's a rival guild called Phantom Lord who committed the act and soon, the two guilds find themselves against one another in an all-out war. Содержание Declaration of War Upon returning to Fairy Tail, Erza, Gray, Natsu, Lucy and Happy find the guild impaled by numerous giant metal rods.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 46, Pages 17-20 Informing them about the situation, Mirajane tells the team that the Phantom Lord Guild is behind the attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 2 During that time, the guild members are all in the basement, with Makarov welcoming Team Natsu back as if nothing happened. Natsu is clearly upset that Makarov is just ignoring what happened, but Makarov then reminds the group that they went on an S-Class Job without his permission, subsequently punishing them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 5-10 Later, Lucy returns home, only to find the rest of her team in her apartment. Erza says that since Phantom Lord attacked, they may know where each of the guild members live so it would be better if they stay together. While staying over, they discuss about Phantom Lord and their long-term rivalry with Fairy Tail, being equal in power, as both of their Guild Masters belong to the Ten Wizard Saints, Phantom Lord has the elite Element 4 team on par with Fairy Tail's four S-Class Mages in terms of strength, and, finally, Gajeel Redfox, considered the Guild's strongest member, who's a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu, with his element being iron.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 11-16 In the meantime, in Phantom Lord's base, Gajeel himself appears, eating different metal parts before telling his Guild Master his another attack on Fairy Tail, having beaten the team Shadow Gear and crucified them to a tree. Back at Magnolia, the townspeople and Fairy Tail Mages shockingly witness such act. Makarov then arrives on the scene and, now completely serious, says that Phantom Lord has gone too far. As he crushes his staff in rage, Makarov officially declares war between the two guilds.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Pages 16-20 Payback With Lucy remaining to the guild to watch over the injured team, the rest of Fairy Tail attacks Phantom Lord’s base in retaliation. The Element 4 and Gajeel, however, are nowhere to be seen, something which easily grants the upper hand to the invading force. The Phantom Lord's Dragon Slayer then shows up, wondering whether he should join the fray. Somewhere else, though, Lucy, who has left the Guild and is walking through town, is suddenly reached by two members of the Element 4, Juvia Lockser and Sol, and, having been rendered unconscious, is kidnapped.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 2-20 Back at Phantom Lord’s base, where the battle rages on, Gajeel finally joins in and starts fighting Elfman. However, their brief confrontation is interrupted by Natsu, who goes on to fight Gajeel himself. In the meantime, Makarov has reached the second floor of the building and is ready to confront Jose. However, Phantom Lord’s Master is revealed to be using a Thought Projection, with which he also shows Makarov an unconscious, captured Lucy. Shocked by this, Fairy Tail’s Guild Master is caught off guard by Element 4's Aria and his Metsu Spell, which deprives him of his Magic and heavily damages him, forcing Fairy Tail to retreat, carrying their injured Master with them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 2-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 2-7 During that time, Natsu learns that Lucy is held captive in Phantom Lord’s headquarters, going there immediately after. At the mentioned location, Lucy, much to her dismay, is told by Jose that she’s the main reason for the attack on Fairy Tail, as her kidnapping was ordered by her father, who wants her back. Having soon kicked Jose in the groin by tricking him, Lucy jumps from the high cell she’s held in, knowing that Natsu will save her. This proves to be true as the Fire Dragon Slayer catches her before she hits the ground. The two of them then hurry to Fairy Tail, with an enraged Jose saying that he’ll make Lucy pay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 8-30 Back at the Fairy Tail Guild, everyone is readying for a possible confrontation against Phantom Lord once again. Lucy, seeing herself responsible for what happened, is comforted by her comrades. While looking for help from the guild's S-Class Mages, Cana is unsuccessful in finding out where Mystogan is and Laxus, via a Communication Lacrima, refuses to help his guildmates out, laughing the matter off. Then all of the sudden, all the quiet ends when Phantom Lord’s headquarters are seen moving in the direction of Fairy Tail on large mechanical legs. Once they’re near enough, Jose, still enraged, orders the firing of the Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 6-20 Erza, using her Adamantine Armor, manages to stop the blast, but is heavily injured in the process. Afterwards, Jose demands Lucy to be handed over, but everyone angrily refuses to give up a comrade, and Phantom Lord’s Master furiously proceeds by saying that Jupiter will be fired once again in 15 minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-11 As Fairy Tail members then start fighting against the Shades Jose has just summoned, Natsu, with Happy’s help, readies to enter Phantom Lord’s headquarters and deactivate Jupiter. Lucy, who would like to fight as well, is put to sleep by Mirajane and is entrusted to Reedus, who carries her to the Guild’s secret hideout. Mirajane, though, having taken on Lucy’s appearance, readies to act as a decoy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 12-17 Raging Fire Battle: Natsu vs Totomaru Meanwhile, as Natsu is unable to destroy Jupiter from the outside, Happy advises him to rather attack from the inside, with the former agreeing to do so, entering the cannon itself. This leads the two of them to the chamber containing a large Lacrima that is likely empowering the weapon. However, as he tries to destroy it, he runs into Totomaru, a member of the Element 4, who displays the ability to control all the fire in the area, even Natsu's.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 18-20 Their fight rapidly reaches a stalemate since Natsu can eat Totomaru's flames while his flames can't reach Totomaru. After Natsu then tricks him by spitting on him instead of using his Fire Dragon's Roar, Totomaru gets angry and decides to use his Orange Fire, being smelly and, thus, affecting Natsu greatly due to his extraordinary sense of smell. Shortly after, Totomaru pulls out his sword to attack Natsu, but the latter manages to dodge and gets a lucky shot by making his flame big enough to attack Totomaru, even if it's being controlled. The Fire Dragon Slayer subsequently manages to gain full control over his flames, rendering Totomaru unable to control them, and destroys the Lacrima, preventing Jupiter from being fired anymore.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 53, Pages 4-18 Just as Natsu is then starting to gain the upper hand, Jose decides to use his strongest weapon, turning his guild's building into a gigantic, robotic Mage, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, which gives Natsu motion sickness due to the building starting to move. As Totomaru takes advantage of this and tries to finish Natsu off with his Rainbow Fire, he ends up being frozen in a block of ice by Gray and then thrown up in the sky by Elfman, with two Mages having arrived to help Natsu.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 3-11 The Awakening of The Beast: Elfman vs Sol However, a bigger threat than the Jupiter cannon draws near as the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II starts casting the Abyss Break. Thus, the members who infiltrated the robot search around for a way to stop it. Mirajane, still donning Lucy’s appearance, is shocked to hear that Elfman is among them, being worried for him. To end the suffering of her guildmates, she subsequently shows herself to Jose, claiming to be Lucy, willing to surrender and turn herself in. Jose, however, easily sees through her deception and captures her. In the meantime, Elfman runs into Sol.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 12-20 As Mirajane is caught by the robot’s gigantic hand, Jose claims that he’ll crush her for trying to deceive him. Inside the robot, Elfman and Sol confront each other. During their battle, Sol keeps bringing up Lisanna, Elfman's younger sister, whom he accidentally killed during a failed Full-Body Take Over attempt, to weaken him. Despite Elfman's effort to attack Sol, he still gets overwhelmed and decides he has no choice but to try a Full-Body Take Over once again. However, he fails when he remembers Lisanna and he receives a massive attack that sends him through a wall afterwards. There, he sees Mirajane, who has been captured by the gigantic robotic Mage and is on the verge of being crushed. This gives Elfman the reason he needs to succeed in his intent and, thus, he manages to activate his Beast Soul: Full-Body Take Over, proceeding to quickly defeat Sol with a barrage of strong punches.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 2-20 Elfman then rushes towards Mirajane and saves her, revealing that he has retained his senses, and that he didn't lose control this time. Regardless, Mirajane doesn't blame him for what happened and reminds him that they both promised to continue living for Lisanna's sake, something which makes Elfman cry out in joy. Mirajane then notices that the robot Mage is now casting Abyss Break at a slower rate, realizing that the spell is powered by the Element 4, meaning that the spell will be stopped if the remaining members are defeated. While Fairy Tail's members continue to battle, Natsu runs into Element 4's top member, Aria, and the two are ready to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 2-14 Ice and Water: Gray vs. Juvia Meanwhile, Gray reaches the outside and wonders why is it raining. There, he meets Juvia, a member of Element 4 utilizing Water. Gray tells her that even if she is a girl, he won't go easy on her. Juvia quickly blushes and tries to walk away saying she has lost, greatly surprising him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 15-16 Juvia then starts to grow more and more fond of him at an impressive rate and, when Gray approaches her to ask her to stop the robotic Mage, she decides that she must make Gray hers. Subsequently, she surrounds Gray with her Water Lock, accidentally opening the wound he got from Lyon Vastia. As a panicking Juvia tries to release him, Gray frees himself by freezing the water, something which strikes Juvia. Gray, now shirtless, attacks her with Ice-Make: Lance, but is surprised to see that Juvia's body is made of water and capable of reforming. Briefly after, Juvia proceeds to say that he should hand Lucy over, but the latter replies that he won't give up, no matter what, something which makes Juvia mad, prompting her to start seeing Lucy as a love rival, stating that she'll never forgive her and, much to Gray's dismay, this makes Juvia's water attacks boiling.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 17-26 In this state, Juvia moves around fast enough to prevent Gray from casting freely as she even manages to melt his Ice-Make: Shield. With no other choice left, Gray decides to freeze Juvia's own water regardless, something at which he succeeds, but accidentally ends up grabbing her breast in the process, which prompts him to release her from the ice. As this last act strikes her, Juvia calms down and says that she can protect him better than Lucy and even tries to confess her love for him. But before she can say anything else, Gray comments that the continuous rain falling on them is depressing. This reminds her of her sad past, when she was always refused and avoided by others because of the rain which has been always surrounding her. Flared up once again, Juvia continues to attack Gray while trying to convince herself that she doesn't need love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 2-12 Gray, however, stating that he'll never lose to the likes of Phantom Lord, freezes her water again, additionaly freezing the rain itself in the process, ultimately defeating her with Ice-Make: Ice Geyser. With her defeat, the sky clears, allowing Juvia to see it for the first time, which makes her cry in joy as she states that it's beautiful. Gray then jokingly asks if she wants to continue the battle, but this only makes Juvia faint in a comedic way. With this, the third member of Element 4 is defeated, slowing down the Abyss Break even more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 14-20 Clash of the S-Class: Erza vs Aria As the Fairy Tail members protecting the guild comment that Abyss Break's cast has gotten once again slower, Mirajane and Elfman reach Gray and inform him that defeating the Element 4 will stop the robot Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 2-3 Concurrently, though, Natsu is having difficulty fighting Aria and gets badly beaten by the invisible attacks created by the latter's Airspace Magic. Just as Natsu is then about to have his Magic drained by Aria's Metsu like Makarov, Erza arrives just in time to save him and take over the fight. With both of them before him, Aria resorts to use his full power and takes off his blindfold, with Gray, Elfman and Mirajane discussing about it at that very same time, essentially marveling about Aria's power with the blindfold removed. Now with no more limits on himself, Aria activates his strongest spell, Zero, claimed to be the "Airspace of death". Aria's easiness to take away human lives enrages Erza, who charges through his spell and slices through it before requipping her Heaven's Wheel Armor and defeating him with Blumenblatt. After his defeat, she defiantly claims that there is no way that Makarov could have lost to him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 4-20 The Dragons Combat: Natsu vs Gajeel With all of the Element 4 defeated, Abyss Break is stopped and the gigantic robot Mage collapses, much to Fairy Tail’s enthusiasm. Erza falls to the ground out of exhaustion, with Natsu rushing to her side. Jose, though, is enraged by the fact that all of the Element 4 are defeated. As he asks for Gajeel’s whereabouts, his Guild’s ace appears before him, carrying a beaten Lucy, whom he took away from Fairy Tail’s hideout after defeating Reedus, as discovered by Loke. A pleased Jose then announces through the loudspeaker that Phantom Lord has succeeded in recapturing Lucy, forcing the girl to scream in pain as a proof before stating that there’s nothing left to do but to eliminate them all. He thus grants a huge boost in power to his Shades, which start overwhelming the exhausted Fairy Tail members. Having entrusted the prisoner Lucy to Gajeel, Jose readies to personally take care of those who invaded their Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 2-16 Inside Phantom Lord's collapsed robot, a downed Erza tells Natsu to save Lucy and the guild and encourages him to use the hidden power inside of him. Spurred, Natsu then rushes to the rescue. Elsewhere, in Porlyusica’s house, Makarov is finally awakening, much to the healer’s dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 17-20 Meanwhile, Gray, Elfman, and Mirajane manage to find a worn out Erza and are glad to see her okay, but then Jose himself arrives and prepares to finish them off. He quickly takes out Gray, Elfman and Mirajane before proceeding to fight Erza, acknowledging her strength.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 2-10 Meanwhile, Gajeel is spending his time throwing knives at Lucy, who is bound to a wall, nearly hitting her a couple of times, much to his comrades' dismay and concern. Lucy then starts lecturing Gajeel, defiantly stating that, if something were to happen to her, her comrades would avenge her and make Phantom Lord cower in fear. This prompts Gajeel to throw one more knife at her, this time bound to hit her. However, Natsu suddenly shows up, covered in flames, breaking through the wall, saving Lucy and subsequently proceeding to attack Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 11-20 Two of them then start battling while Happy sets Lucy free of her restraints. Gajeel rapidly gains the upper hand due to his Iron Dragon's Scales, which drastically increase both his offense and defense. Having exchanged many blows, Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar and Gajeel's Iron Dragon's Roar then clash. Natsu is injured by Gajeel's metal scraps, but, as his opponent mocks him, a cut is shown opening on his iron forehead as well, showing that Natsu did manage to hurt him. The two then ready to fight seriously.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 61, Pages 2-20 As the battle below rages on, with Fairy Tail slowly being overpowered by Jose's Shades and the building receiving heavy damage, Natsu and Gajeel appear to be evenly matched, but then Gajeel eats some of the metal floor to replenish his stamina and strength before starting to overwhelm Natsu. Lucy, in a desperate effort to get Natsu some fire to consume, summons the only key she has after her kidnapping, Sagittarius, but she's told that he can't produce fire. Gajeel then slams Natsu across the wall, throwing him on the ruined hall's edge, where the later sees Fairy Tail's building collapse.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 2-20 This makes Natsu reminisce his first days in Fairy Tail, when he got to meet all of his guildmates for the first time and started enjoying his stay. Now on his feet again, Natsu only continues to receive a brutal beating from Gajeel. Just as the Iron Dragon Slayer is then about to finish Natsu off, Happy says that Natsu could defeat Gajeel if he'd eat some fire to replenish his strength. This makes Sagittarius realize why Lucy asked him if he could produce fire and then states that, while he can't make fire himself, he can help generate some. Standing behing his words, Sagittarius shoots a machine with his arrow and manages to make flames for Natsu. The latter then rapidly consumes the flames to heal up, thanking Lucy for her help.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 6-15 Gajeel then charges towards him, but Natsu, now being able to fight back, overwhelms him. Having struck him numerous times, he uses Crimson Lotus: Fire Dragon's Fist to finish Gajeel off and destroy Phantom Lord's building even furtherFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 15-23 As the building they're in collapses, Lucy and Happy escape through the use of Happy's Aera, with Natsu stating that he'll reach them later due to currently being too exhausted to move.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 2-4 Final Judgment: Makarov vs. Jose At that time, Erza continues her battle with Jose, but is unable to lay a hand on him, getting easily overwhelmed and then captured by his Darkness Magic. The latter then states that he left Makarov alive just to have him die in total despair later, after his guild is destroyed and his "children" are dead, after which he proceeds to tell Erza the reason behind the attack on Fairy Tail and Lucy's kidnapping.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 5-9 He says that, back when guilds were being set up, Phantom Lord was at the top and recognized all over the country, but then Fairy Tail appeared and started to grow, until its name and members were eventually recognized as equal to them. He then says that Lucy's father gave them a job to retrieve his daughter, but he plans to have her family surrender all of their fortune to him before returning Lucy to him. Erza laughs and says that Lucy is a dear comrade to them, and that his plan will never succeed. Just as Jose is then about to crush Erza, she gets saved in the nick of time by the appearance of the newly revived Makarov. Fairy Tail's Guild Master then readies to confront his old rival.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 64, Pages 9-20 Back at Porlyusica's place, though, the old healer looks on angrily, saying that Makarov rushed in like a fool and can get killed. Just then, she notices Mystogan sitting quietly not far from her, who asks her for apples. She then realizes that the reason Makarov managed to heal so quickly was because the mysterious S-Class Mage gathered his scattered Magic Power. She proceeds to lecture him for not joining the battle and helping out his comrades, but then the wind starts blowing and scatters numerous flags with Phantom's emblem on them around. Porlyusica realizes Mystogan did more than enough by taking out all of Phantom's subdivisions single-handedly, and, after that, the two remain still, discussing the situation enigmatically.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 2-5 Back at Phantom's ruins, Makarov orders everyone to get away since a fierce battle is about to start, which, in fact, subsequently makes the sky and earth tremble as the two Wizard Saints clash. Lucy and Happy, who come to Natsu's aid, wonder what's going on and Natsu instantly realizes it's Makarov's doing. Both Guild Masters manage to injure the other, but then Makarov tells Jose to back down before he counts to three. He then grows larger and starts the countdown, generating light in his hands, but Jose refuses to bow and insults his opponent. With the three seconds passed, Makarov activates his Fairy Law Spell, prompting a gigantic aura of light to appear on the Phantom Lord's building.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 65, Pages 6-20 The light takes out all of Jose's Shades without doing damage to any of the Fairy Tail members. Jose is defeated by the attack, looking like a complete opposite of himself. Just as the victorious Makarov is then leaving, Aria shows up behind him, hoping to deprive Makarov of his Magic again, but, this time, Fairy Tail's Guild Master notices and defeats Aria with only one punch. He then leaves, telling Aria to take his Master away with him and disappear before he changes his mind about not informing the Magic Council.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 2-7 With that, the war between Fairy Tail and Phantom Lord finally comes to an end, with everyone cheering and Lucy joining her guildmates. Elsewhere, in the meantime, Natsu and Gajeel have one final chat and they manage to learn that both their Dragons disappeared on the same day and thus wonder if there is some connection. Shortly after, howeve, just as Natsu is starting to leave, Gajeel swears revenge, something which Natsu doesn't care about. Back at the destroyed Fairy Tail Guild building, where the whole of Fairy Tail is gathered, Lucy feels guilty for what happened to everyone, but the team Shadow Gear, having recovered, appears and tells her that she is not to be blamed. The Master then tells them that the war was not caused by anyone and that Lucy is a member of Fairy Tail and, thus, a member of their family, making the latter cry tears of emotion and joy. Just as everyone is then about to celebrate, Makarov remembers that he will likely be reprimanded by the Magic Council for overdoing things, starting to cry as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 66, Pages 8-20 Lucy's Resolve Following the end of the war, the Magic Council's army arrives to learn about what happened. After a week of questioning, Lucy reports the whole event in a form of a letter to her mother, after which the girl thinks back to the strained relationship with her father.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 2-8 Meanwhile, all the guild members start reconstructing their building after a short while, with Natsu and Gray continuing their usual competitions and Juvia secretly spying on the latter. Loke then returns and asks Natsu to return Lucy her keys which he managed to find. Afterwards, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Erza arrive at Lucy's house, but find out that it's empty. Happy then opens up a cupboard and a bunch of letters fall out. Everyone notices that the letters are all addressed to her mother and then find a note saying that she is going home, making them think she is leaving Fairy Tail. Right at that time, though, Lucy is on a train.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 9-20 Briefly after, she arrives home where all the servants greet her with a teary welcome, being glad that she is safe. Having then been dressed up formally, she finally confronts her father, who coldly welcomes her back, reprimands her leaving and speaks about her arranged marriage, but Lucy stops him and tells him that she just came back to say that she's leaving her family for good, and that her true family is Fairy Tail. Moving on, she states that, if he does anything to their guild or her friends again, he will be considered her enemy, as she wants to stay in a place where she is respected for who she is. She then leaves and pays a visit to her mother's grave to lay flowers. She is surprised to see her teammates there, who have been following her. She proceeds to clear up the misunderstanding and says that she only came to visit her mother after so long. Astonished to see how much land her family owns, the Mages soon leave Lucy's former residence.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 68, Pages 2-20 Elsewhere, Makarov's trial is taking place, but he falls asleep in the middle of it. The Magic Council then soon reaches the decision that Fairy Tail is innocent, Jose is stripped of his title of Wizard Saint, and Phantom Lord is disbanded, being an active guild no more. Makarov then meets up with Yajima, one of the councilors as well as an old friend, being one of the main reasons behind the good outcome of the trial. The latter says that he can't keep protecting Fairy Tail from every accusation and that Makarov should consider retirement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 2-5 Back at the guild, everyone is glad to learn that they can do jobs again, but the mood is ruined by the return of Laxus, who shows off his arrogance by insulting Shadow Gear and Lucy, referring to them as weaklings. Lucy then learns from Mirajane that Laxus is the grandson of Makarov and probably the reason for which Makarov is putting off his retirement, so Laxus won't take over the Guild with his current attitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 6-14 Erza then says that now Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy and herself should take on a job as a team, having accomplished many missions together. Everyone then instantly cheers as Team Natsu is now official.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 16-17 At night, Makarov wonders about his retirement, but can't find a suitable successor, as none of the S-Class Mages are suitable for the position yet. Just then, he receives a notice from Mirajane saying that Team Natsu destroyed a town while on a mission, realizing that he won't be retiring for quite some time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 69, Pages 18-20 Различия Манги и Аниме *In his fight against Totomaru, Natsu originally just blasted Jupiter's core after powering up. In the anime, Natsu starts off by kicking Totomaru's sword into the core, cracking it, and then causes it to explode with his Magic.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 *Elfman's fight against Sol is extended with Sol using his Magic to create statues of Lisanna, and then uses Merci la Vie which allows him to cover Elfman in rock while he relives his younger sister's death. Said moment is also elaborated upon. *Lucy's recapture is shown, featuring a short fight between Loke and two of Phantom Lord's anime-only members, Boze and Sue.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 *Gajeel's method of torturing Lucy differs between the media: **In the manga, he throws knives at her. **In the anime, he beats her up. *Natsu and Gajeel's fight is extended, with the two even battling in midair briefly.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 27 *In the Manga, Natsu actually punches Gajeel straight through the Phantom Lord guild's building at the end of their fight. In the anime, Natsu just blasts Gajeel through a wall onto some debris outside the building. *Erza actually considers suicide as Jose is torturing her, very nearly using Telekinesis to drive a sword into her back.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 28 *Makarov doesn't bulk himself up during his confrontation with Jose as he did in the manga. Факты *Originally, Hiro Mashima intended for Fairy Tail to end at the conclusion of this arc. However, it has continued due to its popularity ever since. Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация Категория:Арки Категория:Требуется Помощь Категория:Требуется Перевод